Komatose
Bill LaCrue is a Canadian professional wrestler, better known by his ring name Komatose.He is currently working for the top two e-feds in Romania: WRM and W365. He is the World Heavyweight Champion in W365 and the Tag Team Champion in WRM. Early life Komatose was born in Ottawa in the suburbs of the city.Throughout his teens he had numerous contacts with the West Side gang, finally, after killing the gang's leader also his wrestling trainer, he became a leader himself.He self-proclaimed himself "The West Side leader".Later, its members were tired of him being the West Side's leader and left him.He got his nickname because he put his parents into comatose and almost killed them. Wrestling Career W365 - Horror Team Komatose debuted in W365 in August, 2007 where he beat at a non-ppv The Phenomenal.At the first W365 pay-per-view, Plead Guility, he this time defeated The Maniac and later he was put in a match with non other than the reigning champion Death Bringer in a non-title match to have a winning streak of 3-0.After that Horror Team was formed by Killer Boy, Komatose and Ghost.Then, the feud with WrestleRomania began, so Komatose was a constant contender for the WRM Tag Team Championship since W365's ppv The Battle of Chaos where he faced Hardcore Squad for the first time.He even started a feud with Juggernaut, so Komatose decided to go after him in WRM.Komatose is an excellent hardcore fighter.In December, Horror Team has reunited once again, after the second coming of Ghost.Two other members are about to be added: Doctor Pain and Fatale, the first female wrestler in W365. WRM Komatose decided to hire himself in WRM and to fight Juggernaut and his tag-team partner Grave Digger.At Retaliation he faced them in a handicap match for the second time but lost again and at Red November he will face them again in a triple threat tag team hardcore match for the WRM Tag-Team Championship along with Team Russia.Komatose must choose a partner, but after the mysterious disappearance of Ghost and Killer Boy having a match with somebody else, who will be The Giant's Partner?Finally it turned out that Mystic Vegeta was his partner forming The Dream Team.They managed to defeat Hardcore Squad and Team Russia in a match and they became the new WRM Tag Team Champions ending a 23 months of domination by Juggernaut and Grave Digger.Also at W365 Metaphysic he defeated Death Bringer to become the new W365 World Heavyweight Champion.Currently he is a double-branded champion.At W365's Dangerous Santa he retained for the first time the W365 Heavyweight championship against his nemesis Juggernaut, his tag-team partners Mystic Vegeta & Killer Boy, against the first W365 World Champion and against The W365 Tag Team Champion Johnny Cage in a 5* match to be the first winner of an Elimination Chamber. One of the final chapters in the interpromotional Romanian feud is about to start as at WRM's ppv Sweet Revenge, Team W365 will face Team WRM in the War Games.The members from team W365 that are announced are Killer Boy, Mystic vegeta, Death Bringer, Komatose and a mystery partner.Also WRM are represented by Crusher, the former champion Reaper and to other wrestlers that are about to be announced. Wrestling Facts and accomplishments Finishers and signature moves *'The K Inductor' ( Burning Hammer - Inverted D.V.D. ) *'The G.N.K - Good Night Komatose!' ( Brainbuster DDT ) *'Koma Kick' ( Big boot) *'Komatose Driver' ( Tiger Driver ) *'Komakaze' ( Suicide Dive) *'Komanalizer' ( Neck Wrench ) *Half Nelson Suplex *Diving Knee Drop *Clothesline *Abdominal Strech *Powerbomb *Spinebuster Other Facts *Entrance Themes **Teriyaki Boyz - Cho Large (Alone) **Children of Bodom - Bed of Razors (with Horror Team) *Signature Weapons **Chains **Improvised weapons Championships & Accomplishments *W365 **W365 World Heavyweight Champion (current) ***Won from Death Bringer **2007 Wrestler of the Year **2007 Tag Team of the Year - Horror Team *WrestleRomania **WRM Tag Team Champion(current) - with Mystic Vegeta ***Won from Hardcore Squad